


Not long enough

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Series: Destiel [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Knitting, M/M, cas being a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: Cas makes Dean a scarf for winter. It's just, not quite long enough yet.





	

"Dean!" The tone of Castiel's voice should have given away his intent straight away. Whenever his tone spiked and there was a soft lilt, Dean knew he was screwed. "Yeah Cas?" "I made you something." The angel sits down beside Dean on the couch, a light gleaming in his eye as he looks at the man, a bundle of green in his lap. "What?" is Deans response before he's looking at bright green as Cas shoves whatever the hell the green bundle was into his face. 

"Here!" the angel replies, pulling it away before the material is being wrapped around Deans neck a few times. It's soft, light and smells oddly of Cas. Touching his fingers to the material, Dean frowns and looks down. "Is this, is this a scarf?" "Yes! I made it myself for you! Because you always complain about the cold in winter." 

Dean blinks and smiles, shaking his head at the angel. "You sap." He mutters. Cas frowns and moves to straddle Deans hips. "Woah! Cas what are you doing?" "I'm checking the length of the scarf Dean. It doesn't seem long enough." Dean swallows and shifts underneath him, hands fumbling as to where to place them. 

The angel disappears from his lap, Dean managing a breath before he has a lap of unbelievably adorable angel again. "You seem unsure where to place your hands. May I use them?" The question has the man spluttering and fumbling over his response. "Uh. Y-Yeah?.." Castiel smiles and lifts the mans hands, placing a soft ball of yarn in his hands. "Hold. I need to make the scarf longer." Dean sighs and settles back. "You're a strange angel. You know that?" "What exactly makes me strange? I am only making you a scarf and using your hands. Would you prefer to freeze during the winter?" 

Dean freezes and looks up at the angel. "No. I suppose not. Go ahead." Cas smiles and pulls out his needles. "Perfect. We may be here a while so if you wish to turn on the tv you may." "You're so considerate Cas. Thanks."


End file.
